My Love Of My Life -
by TwerkingPandah
Summary: I'm Skylaur Luna Aquaneel. (: There seems to be this.. this Nudist. And Well Um... Please Read! Gomen ;w; I suck at summaries -.-
1. I'm Back, Gray!

I walked into the room. Stares and whispers rise. Of course, please continue looking at me like I just killed a baby panda. Jeez, people... "Umm, Sky?" A voice makes me turn to the person. It's Leo. My ex. Great.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, shoving his hands in his pockets. He always did that when he was nervous or angry.

"I go to school here, Playboy." I said, fiddling with my charm bracelet. It hasn't changed. This orange hair freak broke my heart. I smiled and looked away. "I didn't know you went here. My bad." I turned away and sat in an empty seat.

"You sittin' in ma seat, girly." A raven-haired boy says. He looks down at me. "Did you hear me?!"

"I heard you, nudist. And quit being so loud people are looking." I lean back to look at him.

"Huh!? Where'd I put my clothes?" He blushes lightly. "I'm so sorry, I uh have this habit."

"Ice-mage?" I ask. He only nods and buttons up his shirt. "How'd you know?" He walks over and sits on my desk. Suddenly I can feel an intense stare. Like hatred. I turn and see a VERY mad blunette. "Can I help you?" I glare back at that unknown person. "L-Love RIVAL!" She screams and attempts to put that 'Water Lock' trick. I simply drink her magic.

"Water Dragon: ROAR~!" And knock her clearly out. I sit back down and say "You stripped in front of a lady. That's disgusting you know. But then I thought..I had a friend whom stripped all the time. I wasn't complaining, but he kind of had this—"

"SKYLAUR~!" He grabbed me in a death trap. "You're still slow, Gray-kun."I smile and hug him back. He obviously missed me. Yay! Wait.. did I say "YAY?! "When did you get back? And why didn't you come tell me? How ya—"

I just kissed his lips and he fell. Aw, poor Gray. I just wanted him to stop being a fangirl in front of me. It was cute. Buut… *Blush* Oh my Mavis. I. Kissed. Gray. IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. We we're oblivious with our conversation, because as I look around… The students look at us. I blush fiercely. "Umm, nudist?" I gently shake Gray until he's awake. He blushes seeing my face and blushes. "Heyy there. So um class kinda started." I smile and he looks uncomfortable. –Thump, thump- What the hell was that! Why do I feel uneasy? Is.. is this water dragons fluttering around in my stomach?

BANG! Loke suddenly looks murderous. Damn, he has aura that makes me shuuder.

"You can't flirt with other people. Not if I'm in the room."

"What the hell!? You dumped me, asshole." I place a hand on my hip. Gray-kun touches his lips and blushes deeper. I swear, he is too cute. –Mental facepalm.

"…"

"Exactly." I can't even look at him. Gahh~!

"SIT DOWN, YOU DAMN DISREPECTFUL KIDS." Aquiris yells.

"Tch." I look at the 'Mermaid.'

"DID I HEAR YOU SMACK YOUR LIPS, SKYLAUR LUNA AQUNEEL?" Aquiris yells once more.

We butt-heads. The class is dead quiet. I guess no one stands up to this mermaid.

GRAY'S POV 3 ^._.^

Skylaur still is a smart ass. I think that's why I fell for her. That damn mouth. She's just like Erza. Won't take shit from nobody. I REALLY like that. She is just so pretty. Scratch that she ain't pretty; she's beautiful.

She has these piercing green eyes that go perfectly with her skin color. She isn't pale like Juvia. She's a bit darker than Cana, but lighter than Ren. She has this wavy brown hair that reaches her back. She has a rack, I won't lie. And a perky little butt. And when she wears those black leggings and Green v-neck that matches her eyes kind of make me wana.—NO GRAY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? D-DON'T BE A PERV.

"Hussy!" Aquiris yells at Sky. They are still head-butting.

"Skank! Good for nothin', Hoe!" Sky retorts.

"Can't keep a man, Lesbian." Mermaid yells back.

"Queer cunt!" Their aura is crazy scary.

RIIIING! The bell rings and they stop and blink a few times. Grumble! Their stomachs bark. They blush and Sky says "Finish this later!" She grabs my hand and we run laughing. This is why I love her. She has this great smile. We enter the café still laughing. Her eyes sparkle.

"SKYLAUR! I HEAR YOU SHOWED OUT IN HEALTH!?" Erza yells scaring us both.

Sky turns into a chibi. Awww so kawaii. She looks at the ground. "I can't stand, Mermaid. I bit my tongue. See?" She shows her slightly red tongue. Haha, she did try this time. I look at our hands still interlocked and smile.

Suddenly a blue cat appears. "He llllliiiiiikkkes her~!"

"Yeah so—I mean like no. But she's pretty but I'm like and pffft—"

She kissed me again and then I fainted. Again.

******Sky's Pov*****

I giggle and go get some lunch. I'm pretty sure he wanted an ice-cone. So I bought two ice-cones. I walk back to the table and smile at the sleeping Gray. I smile and blush slightly. I whisper in his ear. "Want my bra?" And he jolts awake. I laugh and offer him the ice-cone. He takes the icy treat and smiles. I wink. He blushes and looks away.

"What did you say to him?" A blonde asks me.

I giggled, "A secret." A small smile plays on my lips.

"Look at you, pervy popsicle." A salmon-haired guy smirks.

"Shut-up, Flame Brain." He tenses and buttheads with Salamander.

They fought and I eat Gray's icy treat. Why waste it.

"I'm Lucy." The blonde smiles.

I tilt my head and smile back. "Names Skylaur."

"Our boys fight like children." I smile and eat the cone.

"H-How'd you know t-that I-I like N-Natsu." She whispers very softly.

"Obviously the way you look at him." I continue to eat the ice-cone.

"Skyyyy! You ate my ice-cone!" I widen my eyes. "You weren't eating, love. So I thought why waste?" I bat my eyelashes innocently.

I offer some that's left and he snatches it away. I pout , " You're so mean, Gray-kun." I cry chibi-styled.

"I missed you." He whispers in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I cuddle nest to him.

"How could you cuddle with a stripping popsicle?" Natsu says.

"Easy, I grew up with Nudist here. I just got accustomed with it." I shrug.

"Whaa?" Lucy tips her head.

"I grew up with all of them. I just left to try to live with my friend's family." I look at my fingers.

"What happened?" Erza looks at me. She and Jellal finally got together.

"They couldn't handle me. I guess" I shrug. But I could tell Gray saw through my façade.

I play with the buttons on his shirt.

Nudist Pov –Giggles-

She's so cute when she plays with my buttons. I grab her hand and we run. Leaving shock amongst the café. "You can cry in front of me ya'know." I push the hair out of her eyes. She shakes with tears. I hug her and she sobs. After she's done, I wipe away her tears.


	2. Tch, Am I Falling?

I nod to the beat of the music. Dancing and swaying my hips to the rhythm. I sing and keep walking home. I saw Gray Fullblaster! And I kissed him! Yay~!

"Saw you leaning against that record machine. Saw the name of your band written on the marquee! It's a full moon tonight and we getting rowdy~! We getting r-r-rowdy!" I sing, loudly. Everyone says I can sing. But I just shrug it off.

Anyways I'm just HAPPY! My foster parents will be pissed, it's late. I smile, it was soo worth it.

"SKYLAUR LUNA AQUANEEL!" My foster mom yells. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO FUCKING LATE?!"

"I saved a unicorn from being raped by this invisible women. She looked a lot like you." I couldn't help it. Dammit.

"Get out, orphan." She is deadly calm.

"Whoaa! Look Godzilla, NO NEED TO CALL NAMES." I Tsked her/him. Honestly she surprises me. "

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! I WILL—"

I was already upstairs, packing. I put my wavy hair in a bun. I already know where to go to.. Maybe she wouldn't mind? I mean she's sooo nice.

I walked to Lucy-san's house. I knock on the door and rock on my heels awkwardly. Hmmm…. Maybe I could borrow her clothes. Our boobs looked around the same size; maybe I could fit her shirts.

"Sky? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to crash somewhere. So um..Can I stay here?" I bit my bottom lip and hope for the best.

"Yeah!" She steps aside and I walk in.

"You live alone? COOL~!" I dance a little.

She laughs, "Skylaur, may I ask why you had to crash here?"

"We're friends right? And my foster parents kicked me out." I placed my luggage down.

"Whoa, you can stay here then." She smiles.

"You're pretty! Pinky needs to hurry up and claim you~!" I sing.

She blushes fiercely. "You're not scrared to call anyone pretty?"

I tilt my head, "Nahh, besides! Who cares what others think! I live for my nakamas. Including you, Lu." I say .

Tears fall down her face.

"Umm! Please d-don't cry!" Do I hug her? Do I let her cry? I want to help her, but can't. I awkwardly hug her. She laughs.

"I'm fine. Let's take care of each other, kay?" She smiles and I smile back.

-TIME SKIP AT SCHOOL-

Gray's Pov

Sky walks in super tired. Her hair is in a messy bun. Why does it look cute on her? When Juvia does that it looks like she tried too hard. She has polka dotted jeans and a black shirt that shows her cleavage. Whoa, that's a deep.. –Nosebleed-. She looks up at me and I blush. "Hey, Nudist." She smiles and I smirk. Maybe she likes me too? Nah, she still has feelings for Loke.. It always been Loke.

"Nudist…?" She pouts. "You ok?"

Aww, that face. –Smirks-

"Yeah, you um caught me off guard." I shrug and try to give her one of my intense gazes.

She blushes and looks away. "How'd I catch you off guard?"

"Your outfit." I smile.

"Ughhh! Is it too much? I kinda like this guy and I wanted to get noticed." She blushes harder.

I sigh and she widens her eyes. "You sure you ok, Popsicle?"

I pull her to me. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"You, idiot." She blushes scarlet. Hehe, her blush could outdo Titania's hair. Waiiiit. SHE LIKES ME.

"Y-You like me? Me?" I couldn't help it, she makes me do stupid things.

"Yeah, it's fine if you like that water chick. I can respect your feelings." She shrugs.

"No, I-I like you too, Sky."

Then she smiles beautifully, "Really!?"

I laugh, she's still the same Sky. So easy to please.

Flash Back~!

Sky's pouting in the corner. She was just talking to Natsu. He told her she was too weak to be his nakama. At the time Natsu was a major jerk. She was on the verge of tears. Then her Exceed came. Her name was Midnight. She was pitch black. How come I didn't have a flying cat?

Anyways, she was looking at me sadly. "Sky, what did Flame Brain say to you?"

"H-He *Hic* Said *hic* I was *Hic hic* Too weak *Hic* To be his *Hic* friend~! Uu-waahh!" She's crying and then she did something that Master didn't expect. As Natsu threw water all over her. Before it fell on her, she drank the water.

"Water Dragon: Whiplash!" And a very angry and wet Natsu was looking around.

"Fire Dragon: ROAR!" He attacked Sky. I was surprised she dodged effortlessly. Then the two had a dark aura. It was scary. She looked like a murderer.

It was like Gajeel's fight with Natsu. But Sky on the upperhand. She was hurt that he called her weak. Obviously, she wasn't. She was as strong as Erza. If she was serious in a fight she would beat her.

END FLASHBACK*

"Skkkkkyyyyyy." Lucy grabs Sky from my arms. She says something in Sky's ear that makes her blush.

"Your little sister is here! She looks just like you~!" Lucy shakes Sky.

"What? I ain't gotta sister, Lu."

"_Every time we touch, I get this feeling. Every time we kiss I swear I can fly." _ Before it says anymore, Sky rips it from her shirt. Wait. How could she keep the phone in place. WAIT. THAT. PHONE. WAS. SUFFOCATING.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy's Pov

Gray is just smiling and blushing like crazy. "What'cha looking at, bae?" Sky widens her eyes. "N-Nothing." He blushes crimson.

"Wait, who's the girl that looks like me, Lu?" Sky cuddles with Gray. I smile. My nakama will finally stop trying to impress Perverted Popsicle over here.

"She says her name is Mariah Kiki Jackson-san." I say.

Then a small figure hugs my legs.

"Onee-san! I missed you! You left me with psychos." Mariah cries rainbow tears.

"Oi, she ain't my blood sis. But she's fam." Sky hugs the girl and wipes away her tears.

"You're good with kids." Gray murmurs.

"Onee-san is the best! She cooks for me and buys me clothes. And sometimes when the big bad guys hurt me she hurts 'em back." Mariah pumps her fist, looking like a mini Natsu. Sky ruffles her hair.

"I'm going to start working at One Life. It's this magical restaurant. Then I'll move into an apartment with Mariah-san here." Sky has this determined look in her eyes.

"But..doesn't Juvia work there?" I ask.


	3. Secrets

Everyone's here at the café. I sigh, this outfit is embarrassing. It's a panda outfit, but shows my cleavage. It also reveals a lot of leg. I blush looking at the mirror.

_Gotta do this for Mariah-chan. If I want to be like a motherly figure I have to be strong._

"Hello~! May I help this lovely couple?" I sing song. The blonde with a scar over his eyebrow gets a nose-bleed. _Gahhh PERVERT! _The woman "tch's" me, but orders anyway.

I smile and do this all night. Then I have to go to Team Natsu's table. I thought that I could've avoided them. "AWWW! YOU LOOK SO CUTE AS A PANDA!" Lu says. I blush and catch Gray's eye. He smirks and I blush harder.

He ruffles my hair. "Heyyy! I just did my hair~!" I pout.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia yells.

I sigh. Again?!

"Juvia loves Gray-sama. Juvia was hurt that Gray-sama chose you. Juvia wants Gray-sama. Juvia—"

"Juvia is pissing me off." I tilt my head head back and look at her clearly. She's wearing a water nymph outfit. It suits her.

I didn't notice snickers around the café.

"Why must you always make Juvia sad?!" Juvia throws the order at me.

I catch it, "Who ordered chilli fries?"

Gray's Pov~!

"Oi! I did, Heartbreaker." A guy-with black hair and red eyes-say.

"ROGUE!" I put the order down and hug him.

"Haha. How's it going, Short-stack?" Did..did he smile? Was this the same Rogue we all know?

"Onee-chan! I'm not short, Giant." She pouts, then smiles.

"Meet my boyfriend, Gray-kun~!" Yes! She didn't forget about me. I smirk at Rogue and he glares.

"Oi! Are you her brother?" Lucy asks.

"Course not. She calls me that because.. Why do you call me that, Panda?"

He shoots an amused look. She pouts and holds my hand, causing him to glare.

Is Sky really that dense?

"Well, when I was running away from my second foster parent.." She swallows slowly and tears gather in her eyes. "Rogue-kun was there! Like a big brother! Back then I didn't meet you guys. And by then my…Cana-sama was dead. She-she was d-dead." Tears pool out her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whisper, then hug her. She hiccups.

"Juvia's sorry to hear that…" She closed her eyes.

I could hear Sky's breathing slows. Then she's asleep, in my arms. Sky….

"Promise to take care of her. You hear? Or Mavis, please help me. I will destroy you." His blunt look returns. "Thank you for caring for her, when I wasn't there." I whisper. Her shifts over, then I realized that we were at the restaurant.

"Where does she live?" I ask, Lucy.

"With me." She says, her chocolate eyes show sadness.

"Eh?" That was my intelligent answer.

"She came to my apartment about a month ago. Her foster parents kicked her out." She looks away.

(Sky's riding piggy-back) She snuggles in the crook of my neck. "My panda…" I smile. "Can I get the key to your apartment?" I ask Lucy.

The girls all have blushes on their faces. "Gray… You finally fell in love…?" Erza asks.

"I've always admired her. She's strong. And that smart-ass mouth of hers. I think I fallen for her when she kissed me. All I know is that when it's dark, I'll be her light." With that, I leave with a sleeping panda.

I place her on the bed in the guest bedroom. She grabs my arm, before I could leave. "Stay in here with me, please?" She murmurs.

I smirk and she pulls me onto the bed.

"S-Sky…?" Damn stuttering…

She pulls me close, "C'mere."

I wrap my arms around her.

"I need a shower. Then we could sleep together, kay?" She says, then rushes to the bathroom.

After a few minutes she re-appears with a bathrobe on. "Forgot my clothes."

I had a nosebleed and forced myself to look the other way. She picks up a black tank with dark blue short shorts. I could see her guild mark on her right side of her stomach. It was black…just like Cana's.

.

.

.

.

.

She pulled down the tank, looking at me. "Yes, same like Cana's." A small smile playing on her lips.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." She shrugged and closed the jar full of clothes.

The she jumps on the bed, "Cannonball!"

We laugh and cuddle.

I never thought I would cuddle with another human being. After Ur died, I no longer wanted to live. I wanted to creep in a hole and let the darkness take over. It just was a mistake. She was trying to save me from Deliora. I brought her there. She was trying to save ME.

"Stop thinkin' of the past, idiot." Panda whispers.

"H-How'd you know that I was thinking of the past?" I didn't mean to stutter. It was just shocking that she knew what I was thinking about.

"Easy, your face was showing pain." She said into my chest.

Then she fell asleep. Damn it. She always went to sleep when I wanted to talk to her. Her arms tighten around me. She was _snoring._ You could barely tell, though.

"Hey…Idiot…Go…To..Sleep…Already." Her breath is warm on my chest. I chuckle and close my eyes.

~^Time Skip To Morning^~

"SHIT! IT'S LATE. ERZA'S GONNA KILL US!" She wakes up and runs to the closet. I laugh. She rips off the shirt. I feel my face heating up. Her rack is huge. _Kyyyyyaaaaahhh! I'm such a perv. The first thing I notice is her chest?!_ She puts on a green tube-top that matches her eyes. She pulls off her pants and run into Lucy's room. She comes out with black short shorts.

"C'mon Gray! We gotta hurry to your place, so you can change!" She puts on green flats.

"Up or down!?" She asks.

"Umm… Excuse me?"

"You're such a perv. Should I wear my hair up or down!?" She rolls her eyes and places a hand on her hip.

"Down." I throw her a brush.

We run to my place. I grab a t-shirt and pants. Then we run to school making it in before the late bell rung.

"We *pant* made *pant* it." She slaps me high-five. I smile, she's so innocent sometimes.

"SIT. DOWN." Gildart-sensei yells at us.

"Tch."

"WHAT WAS THAT SKY?!"

I flick Sky and widen my eyes.

"N…Nothing… _sensei."_ She's holding back. I'm proud of her.

"Huh..?"

She sat down and looks away.

The class is quiet, they are shocked.

Natsu stumbles in and kisses Lisanna.

In front of Lucy.


End file.
